A New Face, A New Saga REMADE
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: Remake of one of my stories. There's a new girl in class, a real sweetheart. She doesn't want to be in a relationship though. Boys love her, Dib kinda likes her, it's all so weird being the new kid every human loves. Kinda rated for drug mentioning.
1. A Sucky Beginning

_**I AM BACK EVERYONE! ISN'T IT GREAT? PLEASE READ! I haven't updated for months and hardly anyone speaks to me anymore. I feel lonely. Did I do something wrong? Are you really busy? SERIOUSLY, SOMEONE TELL ME WHY! I feel confused. So if any of my friends on Fanfiction reviews or PMs, please explain what's going on. I hardly even check the story archives anymore.**_

_**I don't own Invader Zim. I only own Amber.**_

* * *

Dib Membrane- a not so average boy in North America, inhabiting the city of Burnsville in Illinois(The founder of Burnsville, IL liked to rip off names so not to be confused with Burnsville, Minnesota). It was a city that seemed unnoticed by society, and near Chicago. Enough with locations, let's start this FREAKIN FIC ALREADY! DX

* * *

Ahem, Dib Membrane- a NOT so average American boy, he's a young paranormal investigator trying to expose the existance of an Irken we all know as Zim, who's also attending the same school and class! However, pretty much everyone in the whole wide world hated him, therefore don't believe what Dib says, because:

**_A: They're DUMB!_**

**_B: They're always high due to drugs! XD_**

**_C: They love aliens so they secretly protect Zim._**

**_Or D: All of the above! Take your pick, readers..._**

Anyways, Dib was at 'skool', it was early morning, y'know, 8-ish. Ms. Bitters, the creepy, mysterious, cruel teacher, spoke to the class in her raspy voice, "Class, I've got big yet horrible news for everyone! "A new girl is going to be here in this class any minute and be on your best behavior. If the first person were to make a single noise, you will sent to the underground classroom! Do you understand?"

The students, afraid of being sent to the underground classroom, didn't make a peep. Even Zim, and he makes outbursts ALL the time. So anyways, the door opened slowly, creaking as it opened more and more. The new girl poked her head out, a timid but happy smile on her face. She tapped her left foot against the floor gently, her arm holding the door open until she walked up front. Girls gasped quietly, boys gazed in awe at this certain female. It wan't common to be new and everyone loves you, even though they just met you. That's practically impossible, try asking Pip, Damien, and Gary.

The girl had straight shoulder-length orange hair that curled slightly at the tips, however the bangs looked pretty messy. She had big, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seemed to shine in the sunlight pouring through the window. She wore a long-sleeved lavender shirt with a small bow on the collar and a darker lavender vest connected to the shirt with tiny white polka-dots. There was a dark blue denim skirt that puffed out. Long white, lacy socks with black mary-janes covered her feet. And to top it off, the girl had a headband with a big bow. It was a pinkish-purple color. The girl spoke up, "Hi, everyone! I`m Amber Wafer, and as a newcomer, it`s a pleasure meeting you all." And she pulled on the sides of her skirt, bowing like a ballerina. Her voice was calm, and child-like, more like an eight year old girl's voice instead of an eleven year old girl's voice.

However this happy introduction was replied by a small amount of kids who passed out on the floor causing Amber to blush in embarrassment, then Amber blushed more in disgust to see boys drool at her appearance. Then Aki, who sat next to Dib, disappeared with her desk faster than you could blink. Then the desk came back but what about Aki? Amber looked in shock, her eyes wide with surprise. "Wh-what happened to that kid?" she shrieked.

"Don't worry about her. She got sent to the underground classroom. Is there a problem with that?" Ms. Bitters hissed at Amber, intimidating the poor girl.

"I-I...Oh, never mind."

"Take your seat!"

Amber ran to her 'desk', which is again, next to Dib's desk. Dib looked at her, but he seemed pretty tongue-tied, and his cheeks looked a little pink(Embarrassment? Or something else?). "Uh, hi, Amber. M-m-my name is Dib Membrane, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dib finally responded.

Amber seemed a little tongue-tied too, since she didn't say anything, and she's usually an outgoing person. But instead, she decided to smile nicely to Dib, after all, actions speak louder than words. Then it wasn't long before they gazed at one another, their expressions looked kinda drowsy, a very faint pink painted their cheeks. Amber didn't know this, because she was also deep in thought. She didn't enjoy people crushing on her since her previous boyfriends usually only cared about how cute she was. But her facial expression focused towards Dib was clear as day. "You two! Stop staring and pay attention!" Ms. Bitters yelled at the two, who were very startled.

Amber, now looking at her desk, groaned a bit at her new reputation as the new girl everyone loves too much. She snuck a peek towards Dib who stared into her eyes again. But gave a fakish small smile and waved. She looked at her desk once more.

* * *

Later at lunch...

the students ran to the cafeteria with the force of an entire herd of bulls. Lunch in their school was horribly disgusting but they ate it anyway. Amber was lucky she brought a cold lunch from home. She went to her locker to get her lunch from her backpack. Pulling out a bag with different shades and lights of pink and brown in the form of small stripes. She walked to the side instead of the center of the hall where all the students ran like wild animals.

As Amber walked, a boy with green skin with no ears or nose(AKA Zim), grabbed Amber's arm, dragging her into the janitor's closet. It smelled repulsive in there, so Amber covered her nose. It was also really dark, Zim tried to pull the string that turns on the light-bulb, but he couldn't get the string in his grip. Finally he caught the string and pulled it, light illuminating the closet. Zim glared at Amber as she panicked, asking questions."Wh-what are you doing with me? Why's your skin green? WHY don't you have ears or a nose? WHY-" Amber got interrupted by Zim.

"Amber-human! I see you're new to this school!"

Amber calmed down and replied more slowly, "Y-yes, yes I am. But seriously, I don't want to be in a relationship, so make out with somebody else please!"

"ZIM, does not WANT to 'make out' with some human! DISGUSTING!"

"...So your name is Zim?"

"YES, I AM ZIM!"

"Ow...keep it down, please. My ears are sensitive." Amber held the sides of her head in pain. "What do you want from me, Zim?"

"There's one thing I, ZIM, want from you for now. Stay away from the Dib-human, his big-headedness...is EVIL!" Zim explained.

"What? You can't tell me who to hang with or what to do. Dib sits next to me in class, stares at me, and I barely know him! And his head's not big! what has Dib ever done to you?" Amber snapped.

"So many THINGS! You wouldn't know for you're just a stupid human! One day I'll eventually rule you with an iron fist!" Zim answered as he shook his fist.

"Wait, you want to be president of the USA?" Amber asked, looking confused.

NO! You stupid human..." Zim moaned as he reached for the string to turn the light off. Again, he couldn't get it easily. XD But finally, he got the string and pulled it. Then quick as a ninja, Zim went to the door, got out, and locked it. Zim ran off, leaving Amber trapped.

"Hey! Get back here! Someone help me! PLEASE!" Amber shrieked for help but no one heard her.

* * *

Dib was walking by, he was walking slow to the cafeteria because why the heck should he be in a hurry for lunch. The food was gross anyway. He almost wished he didn't give the salad he made to his dad. Suddenly the noise pounding and cries for help reached his ears. It came from behind the janitor's closet. He ran up to it, unlocked the door, and to have Amber fall into his arms, thanking him for getting her out.

"Oh, Dib, thank goodness! I almost thought I was gonna choke on the icky stench of paint, and other gross chemicals. Y'know I could've gotten high!" Amber exclaimed, taking her arms off Dib.

"Heh, really? I think the janitor likes to try to get high off those chemicals! No wonder we never see him! He's probably dead!" Dib said.

Then a shadow loomed over Dib, Amber giggled at that scene. "What?" Dib asks before he turns to see the janitor.

The janitor looked at the two kids with an emotionless look. "Uhhhhhhh...I found this," The janitor said, holding a striped bag in his hands, "Is it yours?"

Amber's eyes glistened, "Oh, that's mine!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bag. "I must've dropped it! Thanks sir!"

"Don't mention it, sweetie," the janitor replied. "if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." And the janitor went in the closet. Amber and Dib heard loud sniffing coming from in there that creeped them out so they left for lunch.

* * *

_**Finally, I finish the chapter! Seriously, that janitor is dumb and he goes in his closet to get high! I made that up because I'm learning about drugs in Health class.**_

_**Readers, don't ever try to get high! You could die! Hey, I rhymed and I didn't even try! REVIEW! I FEEL ALONE!(it's true...)**_


	2. Lunch Fight

____

**HI, PEOPLE AND FANFICTIONERS! UPDATION TIME! Aw, man, this is so nostalgic to be reviewed. Of course, I only got one review, but I know more of you could review for me. If you do, I'll be soooo happy. I'M STILL ALONE! My Fanfiction buddies haven't said anything yet, but I'll wait. I'LL WAIT! :O Thank you InvaderChen for reviewing! I haven't been reviewed so you don't know how happy it makes me. :*)**

**_I don't own Invader Zim. I only own Amber._**

* * *

_Previously, the new girl, Amber Wafer, arrived in Dib and Zim's class. Much like love at first sight, everyone seems to love her, even Dib. But Zim hates her, he threatened her to stay away from Dib(bossy, bossy, bossy...) AND locked her in the janitor's closet(meanie, meanie, meanie...). Luckily, Dib came to Amber's rescue, unlocking the door and getting her out. And we've learned these things:_

_1. The closet smells gross..._

_2. the janitor goes in the closet to get high! (Okay, I'll stop talking about drugs)_

_And 3. ...I dunno. Let's go to the cafeteria._

Dib checked his random "SUPER SCIENTIFICALLY ACCURATE TIME TELLER"(his dad made it, S.S.A.T.T) that appeared on his wrist. Amber was with him a few minutes ago but she went to the bathroom to wash her hands. "She must be a neat freak," Dib thought out loud.

"Stop talking to yourself." Dib's sister, Gaz, demanded. She played her GameSlave 2, not paying attention to her tray of 'food' that rotted more and more with each second.

Dib sighed at his sister's coldheartedness, always was a gothic, violent Negative Nancy. Then the sound of feet walking towards the table got Dib's attention. Zim, his mortal enemy, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "Dib..."

"Zim..."

"Dib..."

"Zim..."

"Dib..."

"Z-"

"SHUT UP!" Gaz snapped at the two rivals, gritting her teeth.

Then Gaz went back to playing her GameSlave 2, Dib and Zim both gave her a glare, until her head turned towards the two who looked intimidated. Zim changed his facial expression from scared to smug. He grinned evilly at Dib. Dib was confused until he realized, "You...you locked Amber in the janitor's closet. Why? That was horrible, even for you! Trapping an innocent girl who's done nothing to you, that's just cold!"

Zim still kept his smug expression and arms crossed. "Filthy, Dib-pig, your supposed 'Amber' is gone. I, ZIM, know about your attachment to her. The 'staring', the FILTHY shade of pink on your cheeks when you're looking at her! I'm certain if you two 'made out', you'd cough up your FILTHY STOMACH LIQUID!" Zim taunted Dib.

Dib's cheeks turned more red in anger as Zim kept on taunting him. You could see an angry anime vein on Dib's forehead. XD Then before you knew it, Dib pounced on Zim and they fought, rolling around on the uncleaned floor. The students looked over at the disaster, even Gaz, who looked up from her Gameslave 2. Luckily, she saved the game before she dropped it, the screen flickered off. Then other students started to surround Dib and Zim. Zim pulled Dib's spiky hair, made a crack in one of the glasses lenses, and made bruises all over his body. Dib punched Zim's face, giving him a black eye, ripped his uniform that resembles a dress, and kicked one of Zim's boots away from the fight ball. However, during the fight, Amber walked over to the table Dib sat at, her lunch bag in her hand. She looked shocked and confused. "Um, what's going on?"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the students chanted and they continued. To Amber, this was all the information she needed.

She had to break up the fight. Because now Dib and Zim were slapping each other like dainty little girls. Amber ran up behind Zim and pulled on the PAK, trying to pull him away. However she wasn't strong enough and fell on her butt. "Ow..." she moaned.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"the students still chanting in the background.

This was getting annoying, so as a last resort, she ran behind Dib and hugged him. As Dib felt Amber's arms wrap against his body, he froze for a moment allowing Amber to pull him away. The students groaned and booed, because of Amber wrecking the fight. Zim stopped, his jaw dropped at seeing Amber 'hug Dib away' despite how he told her to stay away from him. But he jumped for joy. "YES! YES! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" It seems that Dib has 'forfeited' the match in his point of view.

Amber sighed at how stupid these students were, thinking violence was 'the most uber awesome thing evah!' Dib just glared at Amber, for letting Zim 'win'. "AMBER! Why did you do that? I was so close! I could've grabbed his wig! O-or even his contacts!"

"But Dib, violence is never the answer. And besides, you two were slapping each other like girls," Amber replied, giggling at the end. Then her eyes widened and she pointed toward Zim who was still victory dancing, "Wait a minute! Wig? Contacts? I-is he-?"

"An alien?" Dib finished her sentence.

Amber nodded in response, looking shocked as if she'll zonk out. Finally she spoke up and calmed down, "I watched a video on YouTube about how to identify aliens. It told me loads of info! It was made by someone called TheAlienHunter11."

Dib's eyes widened and he grinned, "Hey! That's me! I'm TheAlienHunter11! You were XxAustrishFashionistaxX, right?"

Amber grinned and nodded happily, twirling a lock of her orange hair as she blushed. Although Amber's blush faded away fast when she noticed Gaz. Amber really liked Gaz's purple hair so much she grabbed some of Gaz's hair and felt it. Dib was a little scared and was about to warn Amber about Gaz's personality before she got slapped on the hand, dropping Gaz's hair in the process. "OW!" Amber shrieked.

Gaz opened one of her squinted eyes at Amber, who felt a chill race down her spine. "DON'T touch my hair! It's not to be tampered with. I'm not some stupid Barbie doll you know."

Amber moved her focus to Dib and whispered, "Is she always like this?"

"Sadly, yes." Dib whispered back.

And they finally eat lunch. The end for this chapter.

* * *

**_Um, how was it? I was kinda in a rush so I apologize if it seems too fast at changing the subject. And I apologize if Amber seemed too romantic, not even she knows her true feelings. Uhhh...PLEASE REVIEW! :3_**

**_By the way, Dib and Amber both have YouTube accounts. I made the usernames up. Dib is TheAlienHunter11, Amber is XxAustrishFashionistaxX. Austrish(I made it up) is a mix of the words Irish and Australian because Amber's parents are Irish and Australian._**


	3. Yasmina and Kelly

_**HI AGAIN! THE SNOW'S MELTING OUTSIDE! AND IT'S SO WARM!**_

_**Oh, and SHABLAGOO! YAY FOR MINT BERRY CRUNCH, THE AWESOMEST SUPERHERO EVAH! (Yes, I love Mint-Berry Crunch)**_

_**I don't own Invader Zim. Amber, her mom Kelly, and Yasmina are mine! I REPEAT, MINE! The song Amber sings is a parody of "Mountain Town" from the "South Park" movie. And when Yasmina says 'T-Point-O', she's referring to the show "Tosh.O".**_

* * *

___Previously, our ever-so-cute female protagonist of this fic, Amber, goes to the bathroom for a hand washing, leaving the spotlight to be shined on Zim and Dib. Zim taunts Dib, talking about Amber and Dib, and...love barf. Dib gets angry and attacks Zim, and they fight like Matt and Tai do(Zim would be Matt, Dib would be Tai). Amber came back from the hand washing, shocked to see our two favorite characters fight. The students chanted "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" cheering the two rivals on to keep on fighting. Although Amber put a stop to it, hugging Dib away. The other students booed, Zim thinks he won. AND Amber learned something today; NEVER touch Gaz's hair! Let's go to after school..._

Amber couldn't get picked up from school. And she didn't pay attention to the scenery when her mother drove her this morning, so she's lost. Amber looked down two directions, trying to find out which path led home, but failed at navigation. She gave up, burying her face in her hands and sat in the grass. Footsteps seemed to approach her from behind and quick as a blink, she turned around. It was Zim. He gave Amber a suspicious look. "I see that your brain cannot work right, just sitting there, like a filthy Earth duck!"

Amber just frowned, and calmly said, "I'm lost...and all you do is criticize me. I've never done anything to you, if there was something wrong in your past, you don't have the right to be rude to everyone! I've had a fine childhood and it had ups and downs, I always try to keep a positive smile. Even if everyone only cared about my appearance, which is my biggest pet peeve."

"...Ehh, you're stupid," Zim tried to insult, but he had no clue what to say.

Amber grinned, she didn't care what Zim said. She knew she wasn't stupid, Zim was just being a jerk. "Y'know, Zim, I know who you really are, th-"

Amber was interrupted by Zim, trying to defend himself from being exposed. If Irkens could sweat(Do Irkens sweat?), he'd be sweating like crazy. "NO! YOU LIE! STUPID, FILTHY HUMANS LIE! And you're stupid. So _very_ stupid!"

"Am I FILTHY?"

"YES, you smell! Li-like Earth watermelons! Ugh!" Zim shrieked.

"Zim, please don't try to faint, I know. Only _knowledgeable_, watermelon smelling humans could figure it out. Oh, and other knowledgable people who have common sense could figure out the truth," Amber tried to explain sarcastically and turned around, "Just be glad I'm not turning you in. It's not my business."

Zim seemed a little shocked at this female's sudden act of kindness. He was at a loss for words, until a moment later, "Eh...I still think you're a stupid filthy human." And he walked away casually, pretending nothing happened.

Amber just buried her face in her hands again, sighing loudly. Apparently this caught Dib's attention. He walked over to Amber from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, Amber. Uhh, are you awake?" Amber didn't seem to respond which caused Dib to go hysterical and started shaking her violently, "WHAT DID ZIM DO TO YOU? !"

Amber's eyes opened wide as dinner plates, and shrieked in surprise, "AAAHHH! Huh? Wha-what happened? Did I doze off?"

"Yeah, so?" Dib asked.

"Oh...f-for some reason, I've been having sleep problems lately. At times, I just fall asleep for no reason. I go to bed on time but this keeps happening. Mom brought me to the doctor once but he said nothing's wrong. Other than that, I'm fine." Amber said, smiling at the last sentence.

Dib sighed with relief, "Well, I'm glad you're okay. You scared me for a second."

Amber blushed in embarrassment, but her face looked blank when she realized, "Oh no. I forgot, I can't find home. I don't know which direction I took, or the scenery. Oh, I should just stay here. Mom will be worried but she'll pick me up. I-I'll stay here." And she sat down, picking at the grass.

"Umm...you're...lost?"

Amber nodded.

Right away, Dib grabbed a piece of paper out of his backpack. It seemed to be a map showing the school as a starting line and what appeared to be 'Amber's House' written on the end. A zig-zagged line was between the two destinations. Dib tapped Amber on the shoulder, who looked up at Dib in curiousity. "Hey, during recess today, I saw this paper on the ground near the swingset. Some stalker must've followed you to school this morning. And whoever did this draws REALLY bad."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"On the back, this person drew a really ugly picture of you and...a boy...well, you get the point." Dib explained.

"Making out?"

"Worse than that, we'll have to shred this paper when we're done with it." Dib said.

Amber gulped at the idea of a drawing of some anonymous boy having a crush on her doing something...disturbing, with a crudely drawn picture of her. But Amber threw the thought aside and stood up. "Agreed, let's go!"

Dib started to walk down a certain direction on the sidewalk, and Amber followed closely behind. Amber somehow looked like she was daydreaming, since she looked directly into the red sky. Before you knew it, a musical voice came from Amber's lips, still looking up. "There's a bunch of birds in the skyyyy, and a couple just went walking byyyy," A pair of teenagers walked by the twosome, giving a weird look to Amber, who was oblivious. "Ohhh, the snow's melting away on the Earth rich and browwwn! Just another Friday afternoon in a whole, new weird towwwn..."

* * *

A few minutes later, after some more singing, Amber and Dib are still walking, and Amber still sang, but now Dib started to sing with her. "Off to my(your) house we shall go, where we'll find out what we'll know, 'cuz a certain someone just cannot navigate well! And this map is gonna make our lives complete! Because H-O-M-E is sweet!"

"Super sweet!" Dib added, even though he knew his home life sucked.

"Thank God we live in a warm, cozy, awesome, great, amazing, SH-EL-TERRRRRR!"

Amber giggled happily, sighing with happiness that she can rest her voice. She looked towards the right, seeing a big white house in her vision, "Well, this is it," Amber quietly said to herself before turning to Dib, "Thanks, Dib!"

"Y-you're welcome." Dib shrugged, his hand scratching the back of his head nervously. And imagine a sweat drop on Dib's head too(Anime's sweet...).

He planned to walk home, but for some reason, his legs shook and wouldn't move. Amber looked down at Dib's feet, and asked, "Um..Dib? Is something wrong?"

"N-n-nothing, Amber. Really, I-I'm fine."

"Would you like to stay at my house for a bit?"

"Really? Y-you'd let me visit? Sure!"

Amber grinned, her brown eyes sparkling brightly, "Great! C'mon!"

Since Dib couldn't exactly move his lower limbs, Amber pushed him from behind. Dib's cheeks turned a faint pink, it felt great. A tingly feeling coarsed through his body. It was the same feeling Dib felt earlier at lunch when Amber hugged him. _"T-there's that warm fuzzy feeling again...It feels...so nice...Wait a minute! What AM I THINKING? ! Amber could be some alien that can make her victims be controlled by her charm and now she's taking me to her base! That's it! I can't trust her this easily!"_

"Dib? Hello, Dib? Earth to Dib! Are you there?"

"Huh?" Dib leaped back to reality.

Amber was in direct eye-contact with Dib, her face was so close to his, they could've touched noses(Eskimo kiss) if they were any more closer. The thought of that made Dib's stomach tie into a loose knot. After all, Amber COULD be an alien. "Are you a daydreamer?" Amber asked in a playful teasing way.

"Oh, sorry. I-I guess you could say that." _"Why won't I stop stuttering? !"_

"Well, this is the inside of my house. Do you like it?"

Dib was speechless. Amber's house was really nice. Well, it was better than his house anyway. Amber cleared her throat, pointing down at a black mat. Dib rubbed his boots on it and took them off, putting them to the side. In the kitchen, there was a counter right next to a light wooden table. A small, plaid, light mint-green colored tablecloth was in the middle, a napkin-holder on it. The floor was made of pine, a whitish color that matched the table and chairs surrounding it.

Dib also saw a young woman walk over to him. This was most likely Amber's sister, she had long, wavy orange hair that was darker tinted than Amber's hair and emerald-green eyes. She looked just like a teenage version of Amber(excluding the eye color). She was wearing a long-sleeved button-up green shirt with a matching skirt. And her shoes were brown go-go boots. Gold stud earrings with emeralds in them and a matching hairclip were accessories. "Well, hello, young lad," She said to Dib in a lovely voice with a strong Irish accent. "You must be Amber's new boyfrie-"

"He's NOT my boyfriend," Amber cut off. "He's my new friend. I repeat Mom, JUST a friend."

Dib finally spoke up, "So, this is your mom, Amber? S-she looks so young, how's that possible?"

"Yup, her name's Kelly. And uh...she gave birth to me at a young age."

_"Kelly, huh? It certainly IS a good name to cover up the facts that you're secretly aliens. After all, where's the father? Did you seduce him and use him for experiments?" _Dib thought to himself, but there was another part of him that...thought something else, _"Kelly, huh? You know, that must be who you get your good looks from!"_ Thank goodness he did not say either of those things out loud.

Kelly spoke up, "Speaking of which, Amber, Yasmina has been quite excited about how your day went."

"I'm pretty certain, always wanting to know the latest news. I mean, she could be hearing our conversation right-"

That was when a brown blur appeared out of nowhere, it came from the ceiling like a ninja. That certainly frightened Dib. He twitched, he pointed dramically, he EVEN jumped a foot in the air. **_(At times, in my head, Dib can be a MAJOR spaz!)(I would've put an XD in after that, but the XD would have a double chin. See? XD) _**"W-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING! ? I-it j-j-ju-just came fr-from ceiling! AH!"

"WHOA, Dib, calm down!" Amber tried to get Dib to stop having a spaz attack, it kinda worked. But Dib still twitched like Tweek. "Please, take a deep breath, everything's all right! My 'pet' is just weird that way."

Dib took a deep breath of air, then exhaled. It really helped calm him down. He was a little jittery but stable, "S-sorry, it's just that what is that...'thing'?" He pointed at the brown creature.

It looked like a rabbit, but it stood on it's two lower limbs like a human. Looking closer at the creature, Dib saw it was female, and she gave an offended look at him. She must've gotten ticked when Dib called her a 'thing'. Basically, she had copper-brown fur, but her stomach and chest were white, including the tail. Her eyes were dodger-blue but got lighter in the center of her irises. And she had lop ears that ended a little above her legs. There was also a fringe of fur on her head that slightly went over her right eye. "Hey! "I'm a she-rabbit, moron!" the rabbit yelled at Dib, who jumped in the air and slapped him with a fan that came out of nowhere, "You dolt!"

Amber and Kelly both looked frightened, their 'pet' had a nasty temper. And she was a bad influence most of the time. Still in the air, the bunny wound up getting caught by Kelly who squirmed in her grip. "Urgh, lemme go! LET ME GO!"

"NO, this is Amber's guest! You know better!"

Dib got up from the floor, his left cheek glowing red from the fan. He put his hand against his cheek, but immediately his hand darted back from it like he touched a hot stove. Dib shrieked in pain, causing Amber to gasp. She went down to her knees to get to Dib's eye level. "Dib, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Her hand touched Dib's red cheek, but he didn't shriek like before, or move around. _"He's not...in pain?" _Amber thought.

Amber shot back up, holding Dib's hands. Dib staggered a bit, since he fell on his rear as well. The two pre-teens turned to the rabbit, giving her a death-glare. The rabbit shivered for a second, "What? I hate being called a 'thing'. It's insulting!" She scoffed in a cynical way.

"AAAAAAAHHH! YOU-YOU'RE TALKING! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Dib screamed.

"Well, duh!" the rabbit replied.

Kelly and Amber crossed their arms in anger, "Yasmina.." they said in unison.

"Hey, wouldn't you be offended if someone called you a thing? Or 'that girl/lady?'" 'Yasmina' questioned.

"Yasmina, this is my new friend, Dib. He's a nice kid, but you upset him. And now look; he's hanging on a coat hanger for dear life." Amber explained more calmly.

As you can see, Dib wrapped his body around a metal coat hanger, he shook like a chihuahua. "W-w-w-what are you? T-tell me, before I send you t-to the Swollen Eyeballs." Dib threatened, holding an umbrella muchly like a gun.

Yasmina started to snicker, with her paws covering her mouth. Apparently, the idea of being sent to 'swollen eyeballs' sounded hilarious and made no sense. "Okay, Dib, get down from there," she said.

Dib, still freaked out, slowly dropped himself from the coat hanger. But he still held up the umbrella. "Put the umbrella down," Yasmina further said.

And doing as he was told, Dib dropped the umbrella to the ground. "W-Who are you?"

Yasmina grinned, "My name is Yasmina. I'm Amber's robotic bunny companion! As you can tell, I can walk, talk, and act...unrabbit-like. But still, I love carrots!"

"S-Sorry that Yasmina scared and attacked you. She's a little..violent when she's insulted." Amber apologized to Dib, a sweat drop on the side of her head.

Dib finally calmed down and sighed with relief, "Well, it's okay. As least she IS a robot and not some real live talking animal. Wait, where'd you get her? !"

"My parents found her parts on the side of the street near our old house. They somehow managed to put her together and give her to me for my eighth birthday. I was kinda surprised too, Dib." Amber explained.

"Wait. I just forgot. Uhh...Mrs. Wafer-"

"Oh, call me Kelly please."

"-Right, Kelly. We need to shred this paper, A.S.A.P. Do you have a papershredder?" Dib asked, holding the map/drawing.

Kelly's eyes widened in shock, instantly grabbing the paper and looking at the back. "Oh...my...God."

Yasmina jumped in excitement, her eyes wide and a sly smile. "Kelly, let me see!"

"No, Yasmina! No one else can see this!"

"So? I watch 'T-Point-O', I can handle it!"

And so, Yasmina and Kelly ran out the room, in a chase. Amber and Dib couldn't help but giggle, especially in the awkward silence they were in. Some seconds later, they heard the sound of what seemed to be a paper shredder. And hearing Yasmina groan loudly, "Aw-AWW!"

Kelly was the first to come back into the kitchen, readjusting her hair clip. Followed by Yasmina, who pouted with her arms crossed. "Phew, I've done it..." Kelly said to herself.

"Tee hee hee." Amber giggled some more.

"'Tee hee hee', shut up." Yasmina moaned.

* * *

**_I decided to finally cut it short. Just be expecting more from me! C= Anyways, I figured it's about time I updated_**.**_ So, to make me happy, REVIEW! And if you'd like, check my website. The link's on my profile._**


End file.
